


Child of Titans

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [28]
Category: DC Comics, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing DC or Harry Potter related.So, I have seen this done a few times from various authors, crossovers and the like, here is my take. As per my usual, liberties. I know I say it frequently, but for newcomers or anything, here it is. It might be short, but we’ll see. Enjoy if you can.
Relationships: Diana (Wonderwoman)/Clark Kent-Kal-El (Superman)
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Child of Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing DC or Harry Potter related. 
> 
> So, I have seen this done a few times from various authors, crossovers and the like, here is my take. As per my usual, liberties. I know I say it frequently, but for newcomers or anything, here it is. It might be short, but we’ll see. Enjoy if you can.

_ As Harry got to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his right side. What he saw nearly made him pass out again. _

_ Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh-colored rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened. _

_ Lockhart hadn’t mended Harry’s bones. He had removed them. _

~(Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)

  
  


The next night was the most bothersome excruciating pain Harry had ever remembered, and he had been close to Voldemort the previous May. He grumbled throughout the night, but for some reason the next morning he felt… well, he felt amazing. The sun on his skin, Madam Pomfrey left the window open, seemed to revitalize him. He sighed softly at the warmth, his eyes closing softly. When he opened them, however, he felt his eyesight was fuzzy. He blinked and then took off his glasses, blinking at the sharpness he could now see. Everything was… perfect. He looked at his glasses, laughed almost giddily, and leaned back. He would thank the ever living… er, goodness out of the hospital matron. 

  
  


~CoT~

  
  


Harry found out that it was indeed not Madam Pompfrey’s work that fixed his eyesight, but he was far from caring right now. His bubble was slightly deflated with the whole heir of Slytherin business after he talked to that snake, it was all Malfoy’s fault, really. The rest of the year was just as bad, if not worse, than the first year and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to come back the next year. The only reason he did, was due to the fact that he was away from the Dursley’s, and he’d miss his friends. He sighed softly at the end of the year when he was on his way to London, for a terrible summer.

  
  


He had, though, opted against the ‘easy’ classes, so to say. He had a new thirst for knowledge out of nowhere, he felt more alert, eager. He also had found himself out in the sun a lot more, doing his homework, or just enjoying the warmth of it, even in the colder months. He rationalized it to enjoying being outside, when it was his decision. His two closest friends, Ron and Hermione, understood quickly after that. Ron had been a little put out about Harry not going for Divination, but he wasn’t about to be a ‘bloody git’, about it, as he had said. Hermione was happy that Harry was taking his studies more seriously, and told him as such, and he shrugged and just smiled at her. 

  
  


Vernon, as per the usual, was as sour and crude as always. In the car he threatened Harry to retract from any freakishness, etcetera etcetera. Harry simply nodded, understanding he had to do as he was told. The summer was not to be as laid back as he had hoped, chores notwithstanding of course, especially with aunt Marge showing up. Oh, she was as cheerful as always. Yes, she was the perfect example of what  _ not _ to become later in life. 

  
  


It would push the very limits of his patience, the very edges of what he could take in slander and vitriol.

  
~CoT~

  
  


_ Justice League Satellite, 4:55pm EST, Geostationary Orbit.  _

“Excuse me, my friends.” Kal-El, known as Superman to all his colleagues, said as he stood up just as an alarm went off on the watch he only wore when not on active duty. “I have an urgent matter to attend to.” He said, getting up from the meeting table. Diana, known as Wonder woman, nodded to him with an understanding, and she gave him a soft kiss on his way out. Batman, known as Batman to most everyone, narrowed his eyes. 

  
  


“Again, Kal?” The caped Crusader said, letting out a low sigh. “Every year you do this, when will you give it up?” He said, and Superman stopped, looking back at the dark man. 

  
  


“Never, so long as I breathe, Bruce.” Superman said, and he got a soft glare in return.

  
  


“Twelve years is a long time, Kal, especially for…” Batman said, pausing, the ‘a child’, left unsaid. 

  
  


“I have all the time in the world, Bruce. Excuse me.” Superman said, before he left to the airlock. He stepped out and then floated softly, letting the noise of the station pass him, an hour or so, before he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then just… listened. His child, the one he had created with his wife Diana, had been taken from him. Every year, every year on the anniversary of the theft, he would search the globe for his son. He had imprinted the heartbeat of his son into his mind, branded it really, and he vowed never to be away from his child. He felt he failed his son, when he was taken, and so every year he would take time, make time, to search. A part of him knew it was a lost cause, but the father in him refused to give up. He had seen the looks he got from his wife, and even a part of her had given up, but every year he gave her hope. 

  
  


He was about to go back, catch up to the satellite, when his eyes snapped open. That heartbeat, it was rapid, it was alive. He took in a deep breathe, and his eyes narrowed before he was gone in a blur, rocketing towards London. 

  
~CoT~

  
  


Harry was livid, absolutely incensed. How dare she, how DARE she bad mouth his parents. They died for him, they were heroes! He didn’t mean to blow her up, but Merlin did she deserve it! He was pulling his trunk behind him, when he was knocked to his arse by a gust of wind so strong he was surprised he didn’t go further. He then heard the loudest sound ever to grace his ears: a sonic boom. Car alarms went off, windows shattered and cracked, and street lights and house lights came on. 

  
  


Harry was then looking up at the floating form, cape heroically swirling in the night wind. Superman. Superman was hovering a good twenty feet above him, and slowly descending. People came out to gasp and point, they all knew who he was, and he was going towards the Potter brat. Had the boy done such terrible wrong that Superman needed to be called in? He landed and then walked slowly towards the frightened boy, and then Vernon came out with a superior smirk. 

  
  


“See! This is what you get! The man of Steel here to set things right!” Vernon said, and Harry twitched. It was accidental magic, it wasn’t his fault. 

  
  


“Stand up, son, please.” Superman said, his voice was calm, almost serene. “Let me look at you.” He said, and Harry softly scrambled to his feet, looking nervous. 

  
  


“It was an accident, really!” Harry said, fearing punishment. “She was just… she was saying such bad things about my parents! I… I couldn’t hold it.” He said, pleading, and Superman frowned. His son was so timid, so fearful. He glanced around and then looked at the civilians. 

  
  


“Back into your home's, please. I will deal with this.” Superman said, and though they all wanted to gossip and stay, they did as they were asked. It was Superman, for god's sake! When they were alone save for Vernon and a peeping Petunia, they heard several ~pops~ from the magical reversal team. The team blinked and gasped, looking at not only the boy-who-lived, but Superman. The magical community knew of the hero's of the world, but they kept themselves separate. 

  
  


“Mr. Superman?” Said one of the M.R.S., nervously approaching the man. 

  
  


“Yes, civilian?” Superman said, not taking his eyes off of his son, his boy. 

  
  


“Is everything alright? Has Mr. Potter done something wrong?” He was asked, and Superman frowned. Potter? Ah, they changed the boy’s name. He shook his head. 

  
  


“Not at all, I am here to offer him something.” Superman said, getting soft gasps from those in earshot. “I come fr-” He was interrupted by a crash to the floor, and they all looked to see bloody  _ Wonder Woman _ getting out of a crater, eyes wild and purposeful. 

  
  


“Kal-El, where is he?” The woman all but hissed, and then she caught sight of the, once again, frightened boy. He yelped softly when she was over to him in a rush, and was surprised to be enveloped in a hug. Her words were low, but Kal-El and Harry heard. “My boy… my sweet, sweet son. Oh… oh we’ve found you.” She said, and Harry’s eyes were wide. The M.R.S. took that as their cue to do what they came here for, leaving the three to their moment. 

  
  


“Son? What… what do you mean?” Harry managed after they were alone in the street. “I… my father was James Potter, my mother Lily Potter.” He said, looking up through his fringe at the woman he was still embraced by. His arms had snaked around her waist, he had unconsciously melted into the hug. 

  
  


“You were taken from us, my son.” Superman started, ignoring the hissed ‘ _stolen!_ ’, from Diana. “Every year, I would search for you. Every year nothing would come up… but this year, this year was different.” He said, smiling, running a hand through his son’s inky black hair. 

  
  


“I searched, I sent my Amazons to find you, but they never could.” Diana said, and then she hugged him closer, sighing in relief. “You’re back now, with us… my son, our son.” She said, looking down at him, eyes slightly moist. 

  
  


“Diana… you know we discussed this.” Superman said, though his voice was heavy. “Should we find him, it would be up to him. If he was happy, he would stay where he was.” He said, and then he saw the gaping looking on Harry’s face. 

  
  


“Happy? I am… I am not happy here.” Harry said, before he could stop himself. “I want… I can have a family?” He asked, timidly, and both his Parents(?), that was weird, but not unwelcome, nodded. 

  
  


“Yes, yes you can, our son. Our sweet Herodes.” Diana said, and Harry blinked up at her and Superman smirked and chuckled ever so gently. 

  
  


“A traditional, Greek name, son.” The man of Steel said, smirking softly. “It means ‘sprung from a hero.’” He said, and Harry blushed softly. 

  
  


“Is… is Harry OK? I… that’s what I was told my name was.” Harry said, and his parents, OK… really weird to say that, but it was growing on him  _ fast _ , looked at each other. His father nodded, as did his mother, before her eyes snapped to the side and she clutched Harry tighter, snarling deeply. 

  
  


“Show yourself, man-beast, lest you learn of the fury of Themyscira and Krypton!” Diana all but yelled, and there was a soft yelp before a shaggy, black dog slowly, clearly frightened, made it’s way out of the bushes from behind them. “I said show yourself.” She growled, holding her son still firmly, and the dog changed into a scraggly, filthy man. His robes were tattered, but it was clear he had come from a prison. 

  
  


“I’m not here to hurt Harry!” The man said, hands up as Superman had turned to him, and while he knew Superman would talk first, Wonder Woman… that made him pause. She could fight Dragons and giants bare handed, and to get between her and her son? Yeah, not a smart decision. “I just… I wanted to see him before he went off to Hogwarts, that’s all.” He said, and Harry frowned, before speaking. 

  
  


“You’re a wizard?” Harry asked, then grumbled. “Of course you are, you’re an animagus.” He said, and the man nodded with a gentle smile.

  
  


“McGonagall still introducing first years like that?” He asked, and Harry nodded. 

  
  


“Who are you, sir?” Superman said, and the man blinked. 

“Never thought i’d be called ‘sir’ by the man of steel, an honor, really.” The man said, and then he smiled and bowed. “Sirius Black, ‘mass-murderer’.” He said, and neither hero’s missed the quotations he used when he said his little title. 

  
  


“We shall find that out, won’t we?” Diana said, and he nodded, he looked happy about it. 

  
  


“Great! Um… in front of the Wizengamot if you please. You know, for reasons.” The man said, with a grin that reminded Superman of the sinister trickster known as the Joker, but not as malicious.

  
  


“So be it.” Diana said, before looking down at her son. “Would you like to join us, my child?” She asked, and he hugged her tighter, getting a kiss to the top of his head as he was hugged again. He was then sighing in sweet content when the two of them were enveloped by the strong arms of his father. His  _ father _ . Though it was so fast, so quick to happen, he could feel his magic swirl to connect to his mother's, and though his father had no magic, he felt his own connect to him. He just hoped, hoped this wasn’t some sort of fever dream. 

  
  


~CoT~

  
  


Though it was a little later in the night, there were enough people in the ministry atrium to see this once in a lifetime sight. Wonder Woman appeared in a loud, thunderous crack, but that wasn’t the whole scene. Oh no. She was clutching the boy-who-lived in one arm, and in the other she had a grip on her husband, Superman’s, arm. Even more so was that Superman was holding mass murderer, and betrayer of the Potter’s, Sirius Black. Aurors were quickly called, especially with word of Sirius Black in the ministry atrium, though they stopped when they saw whom he was with. 

  
  


“Uh… Ms. Princess Diana.” Said one brave Auror who approached, and he got her steely gaze centered to him, and he swallowed. “We can… um, take Mr. Black.” He managed to say, and she shook her head before speaking. Her voice amplified by it’s volume, and the magic of the atrium. She was born of the gods, magic was part of her. 

  
  


“Until his trial, Sirius Black is under  _ my _ protection. Any who wish to contest this, will answer to  _ me _ .” Diana said, and there was a collective shudder. “Assemble your wizengamot, we shall head there and wait.” She said, and then looked at the auror who had spoken to her. She was about to speak again, when Superman stepped in. 

  
  


“An escort if you please, we have never been there, and though we know of your people, we like to stay separated unless we have to.” The Kryptonian said, and the man nodded, before they started to make their way further into the Ministry of Magic. 

  
  


~CoT~

An emergency gathering of the Wizengamot was never very well received, especially getting so close to bedtime for so many witches and wizards, especially the older ones who had seats. They all entered, some having been roused from sleep, grumbling and finding their seats. They sat down and looked around, eager to end this quickly and get back to their beds, or just home to relax before bed. The minister, and Chief Warlock especially came in with tired expressions. 

  
  


“We call this emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to order. All present and accounted for?” Chief Warlock Dumbledore said, and at the affirmative burst of magic from the chamber, he nodded. “Very well, Minister, why have we been called here?” He asked, and everyone waited, and was surprised at the Minister for Magic looking confused. 

  
  


“Me? I thought you called it, Chief Warlock.” Minister Fudge said, and then growled. “Madam Bones?” He asked, agitated, and she shook her head. “Then who call-” 

  
  


“I called it, Minister.” Said a voice, strong and female, that came from a shadowed portion of the chambers. Everyone looked at this new form, a good portion angry, before they saw the glittering crown on top of the woman’s head, along with the rest of her warrior’s ensemble. Minister Fudge smiled sheepishly, before clearing his throat. 

  
  


“Ah… Princess Diana. What can this humble August body do for you?” Fudge said, and then she glanced to the side, and out of the shadows came the Man of Steel, holding the man they had a nationwide manhunt for. “You’ve brought to us Sirius Black? We thank you! Justice will surely be done today.” He said, excited and awake now. 

  
  


“Yes, it shall be done.” Diana said, and Sirius sat on the chair. Before the chains could be put on him, most of the body gasped when they saw her wrap him in the ever golden, incredibly magical Lariat of Hestia. “Tell the story of your incarceration, Sirius Black.” She said, and he was compelled to tell everything. Every last bit pouring from his mouth, and even the most skeptical of the Wizengamot had to believe it. This magic was beyond them, it was made by a god, used by a heroine of world renown. 

  
  


“It is hereby decided, by this August body, that Sirius Black is to be absolved of all charges. Up to, and including the escape from Azkaban.” Dumbledore said, getting nods from the rest of the Wizengamot. “As he was falsely imprisoned, it was not a crime to escape. If there is nothing else?” He asked, and then he slammed his gavel as no one spoke, leaving the members to leave. Every last one of them glancing at the two titans in their midst, only a few coming close enough to thank them and then move along. 

  
  


“Thank you for the facilitation of Justice here today, Princess Diana.” Dumbledore said, approaching them once the chambers were mostly empty. He was sure the headlines would be ridiculous the next day, to say the least. 

  
  


“Of course, Chief Warlock. We wanted to be sure the man who claimed to be our son’s godfather was indeed innocent.” Diana said, and then Harry stepped out from the shadow’s, and Dumbledore paled softly. Their… son?

  
  


“I am afraid I am missing something here, Highness.” Dumbledore said, and Sirius was the one who spoke. 

  
  


“Lily and James never had a kid, Dumbledore. They were trying, but some problems with an Auror raid changed that for James.” Sirius said, and frowned, then he smiled. “Then they found little Harry, and the rest is history.” He said, smiling again with a glint in his eyes. 

  
  


“Yes, yes indeed.” Dumbledore said, before smiling softly. “I do hope that I shall be seeing you on the First though, my boy. Your parents are of course welcome to visit anytime they desire, nearly thirteen years is quite a time.” He said, knowing full well if he said anything else it wouldn’t be followed. He was sure he had nothing terribly to fear, but better safe than sorry towards two beings who could crush mountains. 

  
  


“Yeah… yeah i’d like that, headmaster.” Harry said, looking up at his parents who had encircled him in their arms again.

  
  


“It would perhaps be best to tell your friends you might be out of communication for a bit, Kansas and Themyscira are quite far away from owls.” Diana said, and Harry’s eyes lit up at the implications. 

  
  


“I shall take care of that, Highness, there in no need to worry about that.” Dumbledore said, before going over to Sirius. “Come, my boy, let us get you cleaned up, I am sure you shall see Harry again.” He said, and Sirius was surprised to get a hug from Harry (which he of course returned), before he went back to his parents and they vanished with an equally thunderous crack. 

  
  


“... _ The power the dark lord knows not _ …”

  
  


Dumbledore heard that in his head, a stray thought, before he smiled. There would be hope for this world after all. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it, all I could muster with this little idea of mine. I hope it is enjoyed, as always. Please, read and review. Thank you, til next time. 


End file.
